


Surprise, Bitch

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Kinkmas [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, it's only mature because the actual sex is only mentioned, tsukki is like "I'll never get that kink" then SURPRISE BITCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Tsukishima never thought he'd have a daddy kink.Then whoops, he got one.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kinkmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580143
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Surprise, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 29/Day five: daddy kink // under the mistletoe- Botsukki
> 
> First time writing this ship!

Tsukishima never thought he’d be one to have a daddy kink. He always thought it was strange, unsure of how the origins came to be and not wanting to know. But as long as it wasn’t hurting anyone, he would simply pass over it because why does he care what other people do in the bedroom? He doesn’t, and that’s that. Plain and simple.

As a result, he ignored anything involving the kink, since he had no interest in it. Well, he ignored it until he and his boyfriend went to a holiday party where booze was consumed and the naughty card games were brought out.

(It was no surprise that Kuroo is the reason for that particular game, the bastard).

“Kei!” Bokuto waves a spring of mistletoe around. “Kiss me!”

“You know we’re supposed to walk under that and kiss, and not hold onto it,” Tsukishima points out.

Bokuto pouts. “You won’t kiss me?”

“I never said that, did I?” Tsukishima gives him a quick peck on the lips, never one to be a huge displayer of PDA.

Bokuto’s eyes light up, expecting only a kiss on the cheek even though most people went to the kitchen for refreshments.

“My method worked better than the old way,” Bokuto proudly says.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but smiles slightly.

Kuroo reenters the room, shaking a box. “Guess’s who got a genius game?”

That’s when all hell went loose. Everyone gathered around on the floor, sitting by their significant others and best friends. Kuroo explained how the game was played (everyone pulls cards to do dirty tasks or ask lewd questions to anyone in the game, sometimes specifically the person across from them or on one of their sides, and sometimes specifically for their partner if the person holding the card had one).

One couple, Yamaguchi and Terushima, pulled a card where one of them had to call the other ‘Daddy’ for the whole night. Terushima loved that, grinning at his luck for pulling that card. It was clear alone on his estastic face, plus the way he kept wiggling his eyebrows. A blushing Yamaguchi agreed and Terushima went to town calling him that.

Probably went to town in the bedroom too, but Tsukishima doesn’t want to think about that. He already joined a game to be played with a bunch of horndogs, he doesn’t want the mental images of their sex lives either. Especially when one couple involves his best friend. He doesn’t need to know their kinks.

One thing that Tsukishima did notice during the game happened at that moment. When that card was read aloud, Bokuto shifted some, his cheeks a little too red to be blamed on alcohol. Tsukishima watched him curiously whenever Terushima played the ‘Daddy’ card, and by the end of the evening, he had concluded that his boyfriend indeed, had a daddy kink.

If Tsukishima was uncomfortable, he would’ve either left it alone or confronted it if Bokuto wished to incorporated into the bedroom. He surprised himself by actually finding it interesting. He always assumed he’d be awkward if someone he dated had the kink and wanted him to say it, because it never appealed to him… until now. He’s actually warmed up to it. So much that he’s had a few fantasies about Bokuto fucking him hard into the mattress as he scratches his back, calling out “Daddy.”

That’s when Tsukishima decides to put his plan in action. The next morning, they both get up earlier than normal for a weekend. They have plans to decorate the house and complete some Christmas shopping, so they both begrudgingly agreed to get out of bed earlier instead of their normal sleeping in and cuddling (Tsukishima will deny that last part).

Bokuto likes to sleep in, but he’s an early riser typically. He has to be for his job specifically. He’s already up in the kitchen, working on breakfast by the time Tsukishima trudges out of bed.

“Hey Daddy, can you pass me a mug?” Tsukishima says, smoothing down his pajamas. They got far too wrinkled as he slept for his taste, but it also helped his plan in casually mention the word. He hears Bokuto drop the spatula and he snickers internally.

“What did you say?” Bokuto checks, standing still. After a few seconds, he turns to Tsukishima, moving the skillet of eggs off the stovetop. Tsukishima glances at them, thinking they look nice, but nowhere near as nice as a flustered Bokuto always is.

“Did you…” Bokuto starts, still in shock. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say. “Did you say that? Wh-what did you say?”

Tsukishima swallows. No going back now. Not that he’d want to.

“Daddy,” he repeats, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I said _Daddy_. As in Daddy, will you fuck me, and Daddy, will you pass me a mug?”

Bokuto blinks once, twice, thrice. Then he grins widely. “That’s all you had to ask for, baby.” He pauses. “Wait, do you still want the mug, because I know you like your coffee in the morning.”

“I’ll take your dick over coffee every day of the week,” Tsukishima says, holding back a snort. How could he sit and drink coffee knowing that Bokuto is just as excited about this as he is? “Now Daddy, will you fuck me?”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling me the whole weekend,” Bokuto promises, making sure nothing is left on the stovetop or in the oven before picking up Tsukishima, helping him wrap his legs around his waist.

“Good, I look forward to it,” Tsukishima replies. “Don’t waste any time, Daddy.”

“I’ll take my time if I want to, baby.” Bokuto nips under Tsukishima’s ear as he carries him to the bedroom. “You’ll be good for Daddy, won’t you?”

“I will,” Tsukishima murmurs, nails scratching down his back, causing Bokuto to shiver. “I’ll be good for you, Daddy.”

Let’s say that Bokuto did not disappoint.

And that they will be doing this again very soon.

“Never kink-shame, even to yourself,” Tsukishima mutters as breakfast is postponed and they return to slumber, snuggled in each other’s arms. The perfect weekend morning.


End file.
